Softlands
(Dream) (Full appearance) | Quotation = You're dead, Peter Quill. You're all dead. And you're mine... Mine to claim from the Softlands, the shifting place for those who don't know where to got after death. There are many places like this, usually tied to where you're from. But this place... This is for roamers... Nomads... Travelers who have no true home... | Speaker = Mac | QuoteSource = Star-Lord Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Softlands is one of the many manifestations of the afterlife. It's the plane where the souls of roamers and nomads with no place to call home go after they die. The choices made in the Softlands determine a soul's final destination, and whether they're sent to Mephisto's realm or a better place. While there, inhabitants of the Softlands are constantly besieged by Greylight, the son of Mephisto. The people of the Softlands are unaware that they've died, and instead believe they simply found their way to what looks like a modest town in a planet off-radar. As they are already dead, when people die in the Softlands, they are actually moving on from that world. Star-Lord made his way to the Softlands after crashing a ship while trying to escape from henchmen sent by his half-sister Victoria. Initially believing he had landed in an alien town, he was welcomed by Sheriff Chal'dra, and decided to settle until the mechanic Chake could fix his ship. After learning of Greylight's abuse and witnessing it, Star-Lord rallied numerous Softlanders into the curtain of smoke that surrounded the Greyland, Greylight's territory. The initiative failed, and numerous of the Softlanders who accompanied Star-Lord were slain by Greylight's henchmen. Greylight then challenged Star-Lord to a race to the town for the safety of those who had stayed behind. Even though Peter took the lead, his horse was shot from behind by Greylight, causing him to fall off. When Greylight prepared to "kill" Star-Lord, he was saved by the intervention of the Hulk, whose soul happened to be one of the many in the Softlands. When Hulk pulverized Greylight, he and Star-Lord were confronted by Mac, the local bartender who was secretly Mephisto in disguise. Mac revealed the true nature of the Softlands, and vowed revenge on Star-Lord before vanishing, commenting that Peter's influence on the countless of people he had inspired kept them from his reach. Once Chake had fixed his ship, Star-Lord bid farewell to his newfound allies and left. As soon as he exited the atmosphere of the planet where the Softlands appeared to exist, Peter woke up in the bed of the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship, where he had actually been recovering ever since he was retrieved from the crash-land site by the Guardians. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Sheriff Chal'dra * Chake * Bruce Banner * Swood * Suzzoh * Ms. Tilloksworth | Notes = * The Softlands resemble a town in the Old West. | Trivia = | Links = }}